Extension to The Mediator
by ezza15
Summary: It's not just about Jesse and Suze's hot relationship, the mystery and suspense of Suze's mediating abilities, and the drama of being a teenage girl anymore! Now, it's all that, and tons more! Read on :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I saw Jesse walk around the front of his new car and open the door for me. 'Why thank you, sir.' I said, grinning up at him and carefully pulling my airbrushed legs out of the car. I had to hold Jesse's shoulder as I stood up, because my 4-inch heels made me wobble a little, as I stepped onto the unpaved ground.Touching Jesse, in the flesh was amazing. I could feel his warmth linger on my slightly browned skin. 'There is something I need to show you, Susannah.' Jesse looked down at me, with those limpid pools.

Compared to Jesse, a Godfather loving, had-been ghost still getting the hang of wearing jeans Paul means absolutely nothing to me, well almost. Jesse is the most incredible guy. I mean, he definitely has his head on straight with how to treat a girl. I mean, not that I like him pulling back every time things get a little hot, but it makes me feel special, like the relationship is about so much more than that.

I bent down- not breaking eye contact with him- and slid my heels off of my feet. 'Uh yeah, OK.' I said, totally un-romantically! I mean, can I break a mood, or what? I followed Jesse through the grass, then onto the sand, still holding the thin straps of my well-picked, prom shoes in one hand. Jesse touched my wrist gently as he sat down, near the water's edge. Then he slid his rough fingers in between mine and sighed, almost quiet enough for me not to hear. I looked down at the cold, wet sand he obviously wanted me to sit in. Now let me just say that if anyone else had asked me to sit down, there, in my prom dress, no less, I would have totally not- but when Jesse squeezed my hand softly and nodded next to him, I couldn't help but melt. As uncomfortable as it was, I plopped down close to him, and breathed in deeply of the salty air.

'Burr…It's kind of chilly out tonight, huh?' I said, moving closer to Jesse and snuggling into his side. He lifted his strong arm, and wrapped it around my bare shoulders. Jesse had taken off his jacket, unbuttoned his first button and rolled up his sleeves. _Wow, he's getting the hang of this not-wearing-ruffly-shirts-thing. I'm proud_. I looked down at his brown, so very much alive arm and sighed. I loved Jesse like this. I mean, I loved him as a ghostly glow too, of course. But this new sense about him, just the realness of the whole thing, it made my whole body tingle.

I gently rested my head on his shoulder. After a few moments he brought his strong hand to my chin, barely touching it, like he thought I was so delicate that I might break. He tilted my head. I looked into his soft eyes, then at his lips. I watched him gently close his eyelids. Then, following his lead, I closed mine too. I felt his lips press softly against my own as I slowly raised my hand and slid it behind his neck, feeling his soft curls and warmth.

He pulled away after a moment of complete and utter bliss, looked into my eyes for a moment, then carefully plucked a large shell from the sand beside him, and handed it to me. I have to tell you, I had no idea what was happening. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Say "Thanks Jesse…for this lovely…shell."? So I took the shell in my hand and leaned against his shoulder once more. But Jesse wasn't finished with the shell thing. Guys…They can be so confusing sometimes. 'Querida,' He said, touching my hair and smiling a little, 'Open it.' I still couldn't imagine what was so important in there, so I just did as Jesse had told me, and opened it. Let me tell you, I was _stunned_. It was so beautiful. A small silver heart embedded with diamonds, _real diamonds_, on a silver chain. After gasping quietly, I hesitated then said, 'No. No, Jesse. You can't afford this. You need this money for Med. School.'

I tried to put the shell back into Jesse's hand but he just sat there calmly watching me and smiling with that incredibly romantic, heart-melting smile. 'I want you to have it Susannah,' He said as he brought the silver necklace to my neck, 'I love you.'

The words rolled off his tongue with such elegance. The salty air brushed my cheeks, softly, and for a moment I closed my eyes. It was something I thought I'd never hear Jesse say, not in a million years. I should have known he loved me, after everything we'd been through. I just somehow had never pictured it being spoken out loud. It wasn't the first time someone had said they loved me. My mom and dad had said it plenty of times. Oh, and maybe the occasional guy who just wanted inside my pants. I suppose that was why Jesse saying it was so special. He only did because it was the truth, not so I would give him something he wanted…Well, maybe wanted. No one had ever expressed so much honesty, responsibility and true understanding with those three simple words. Jesse didn't just say them; he had thought long and hard about them and had completely understood the significance of the whole thing. Almost as if he was committing to love me on the beach that night, and for the rest of forever, even if it meant dieing. And for a guy who'd already been dead for 150 years, it was quite significant for him to be totally okay with promising his new life to some sixteen year old girl from New York.

And then it happened. From deep inside of me, it spilled out, like water spilling over the sides of a bathtub. This was something I had wanted to tell Jesse practically since I'd met him that afternoon in my bedroom, but had always kept it a secret for fear he didn't feel the same. I looked at him straight in the eye, rested my chin on his shoulder, and then whispered softly into his ear, 'I love you too, Jesse.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'Susieeeeeeee!' My blood boiled as I heard Dopey calling for me in his sing songy, I-know-you-hate-it-when-I-call-you-this kind of tone. I slipped into my flip flops, grabbed my book bag, flung my door open, and then bounded two at a time, down the stairs. Dopey was standing near the door, swinging his bag over one shoulder, with a smirk on his face. I came pretty close to giving him a good punch in the stomach, but then decided it wasn't worth it. Andy, my step dad came around the corner, out of the kitchen and said, 'You kids better get moving, or you'll be late for school.' Dopey pulled the keys from his jean pocket and dangled them in front of my face, still smirking. I just rolled my eyes, pushed him out of the way and reached for the handle of the screen door. Dopey was still throwing the fact that he got his license before me and now had most control over the car in my face. Usually, I wouldn't take this much of a beating from him before he'd been slugged in the stomach, but this morning was different, after last night, I mean, I was pretty cheerful, all things considered.

I walked into The Mission Academy with a smile on my face, yea, that's right, a smile. I could tell today was going to be absolutely great. Maybe it was women's intuition, or maybe even some crazy mediating skill- But I could definitely sense a feeling of contentment lingering in the air today.

I was completely make-upless, since I'd been rushed out the door by my stepbrother, so I headed straight for the lady's room-first thing to do some serious beautifying. I walked in, casually unzipping my Dooney & Bourke handbag to retrieve my eyeliner and lip gloss. 'Whoa…' I said, surprised at what I saw when I looked up from the contents of my bag. I was shocked to see Cee Cee, of all people, sitting on the counter, bawling her eyes out. 'Oh my gosh- Cee Cee, what's wrong? Why didn't you call me?' I still was totally unaware at what she would have said if she'd called me, but I just assumed that if something was upsetting her, she would have given me a quick ring, at the least. 'I only found out this morning, Suze.' Cee Cee explained, trying to stifle a sob, 'It's Adam.' And then all of a sudden a whole array of colorful words filled my brain, and all I could think was that something or someone had done something to him. Any normal person might assume that maybe his dog died or something, but not me- I'm always running into bloodthirsty ghosts and murderers, so that's what popped into my head, first thing. I knew that whoever had done something to Adam was going to pay- big time. I could feel my fists clenching and my cheeks heating up. 'Suze, he's transferring schools.' She finally declared, tears still streaming down her colorless face. I know this sounds totally terrible, but the moment she said transferring- my heart began to beat again and I heaved a huge sigh of relief. Adam was okay, he was just going to be going to a different school than Cee Cee and me. Knowing how much Adam meant to Cee Cee, I tried to calm her down a little, 'Cee Cee, are you sure about all this? I mean, did Adam tell you himself?' She fluttered her wet eyelids, and looked up, into my sympathetic eyes, 'His parents, Suze, they got a divorce…And now he has to go to stupid Carmel Valley High, without us! His mom is moving over there.' _His parents got a divorce? That really sucks. Maybe I should talk to him, I wonder, I mean, I know what it's like losing a parent _was all that went through my mind when Cee Cee mentioned the whole divorce thing. 'Um…OK. Wow. Is he alright about it? I never met his parents, but is he close to them?' I asked, a little boggled by the whole thing. 'He seems alright, I suppose. He was never too close with his dad, and that's why he's going to Carmel Valley, where his mom is getting an apartment.' Cee Cee was a lot calmer now, but still looked a little shaken. 'Alright, well, we'll still be able to hang out with him, just not in school. And, besides- you still got me.' I nudged her shoulder a little, trying to cheer her up, but she just shrugged and said, 'Thanks, Suze, thanks for listening to me.' Then she leaned over and hugged me. It was a little awkward, having never had such a sentimental moment with Cee Cee, but it was sweet, I guess. I gave her a quick squeeze then slid off of the spot on the counter, next to her. I'd never gotten a chance to put on that eyeliner I desperately needed, but it was okay, there were always hall passes.

'Father D, did you hear about Adam's parents? They aren't together any more.' I said, twisting a paperclip into the shape of a mangled heart, 'Yes, I have actually. It really is rather unfortunate for poor Adam. Have you spoken with him since the whole ordeal took place?' Father Dominic sounded interested, and a little disappointed. 'No, I haven't. But Cee Cee has, and she's really upset. Poor thing.' I answered, standing up from the desk chair I'd been whirling around on. 'Yes. I wonder if there's anything the school can do for the family. The role models some of the children at The Mission are encouraged to follow are appalling. Will you let me know, Susannah, if they need anything?' Father D asked, in a very sincere tone. 'Yea, sure, Father D,' What was I saying? I didn't know Adam's family any more than the next guy, how would I know if they needed anything? 'I'll let you know. But, what are you talking about? What influences?' I asked, curiously. 'Oh, I just assumed that you knew, Susannah. The cause of the divorce was quite tragic, really.' He explained, hesitantly. 'Tragic? What do you mean?' Okay, so I was totally confused now. Thanks, Father D. 'Susannah, I am afraid I don't feel comfortable telling you any more. I would prefer you ask Cee Cee, or Adam himself.' Oh, great- Again, thanks, Father D. 'Ugh…OK.' I agreed frustrated. I'd gotten used to Father Dominic's morals, but they still got to me at times. Now, for the rest of the day,I'd be thinking about what Father D had meant when he had said 'tragic.' Pfft, priests. I held out my hand, and Father Dominic placed a hall pass in it, knowingly. I zipped out his office door and towards the lady's room to put on my much needed make-up.The day had taken a drastic turn for the worst, and now I was left to work it all out on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I trudged towards the classroom- yeah, that's right, the one I was meant to be sitting in, listening to the Sister lecture us about how sucky our essays had turned out- still contemplating Father D's comment. Sister Barbara raised a bushy eyebrow as I slowly turned the corner into her English class. 'Do you have a pass, Miss Simon?' She asked me, narrowing her wrinkly eyes. 'Sure do.' I assured her, handing over my pass from Father D, and squeezing past the desks to the one nearest Cee Cee. Sister Barbara smiled, coldly, nodded her head once, and then she returned to her lecture.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cee Cee scribble on a piece of paper, then scrunch it into a ball, and toss it towards my feet. I kicked it to where I could reach it, and when I unfolded it, I read "Suze, where'd you go?" I looked at Cee Cee, watching me, and then scribbled a message of my own on the back, and tossed it towards her. I wrote "Just to help Father Dominic with some stuff. So, where's Adam?"

I thought it might be a little awkward bringing Adam's situation up right then to Cee Cee, after the whole episode in the bathroom, so I planned on talking to Adam himself about it later on. Cee Cee didn't bother writing back because the big hand was about to hit the twelve, and at The Mission, when the big hand hits the twelve, it's time for your next class or lunch. Everyone grabbed their books and headed for the door in a huge stampede of teenagers. Cee Cee and I met, and then started towards our lockers to put our books away for lunch.

'So uh…Why did you ask where Adam is?' Cee Cee asked me, curiously, 'Because, uh, I'm not so sure you should say anything to him about what I told you. It was kind of meant to be a secret- Not a lot of people know, actually.' Ah! I was so hurt! Adam had known me for a long time now, and I still wasn't on his tell-them-my-parents-got-a-divorce list! 'Um…Cee Cee, I won't tell anyone, I just want to know where he is.' I declared, a little testy, I must admit-Hey, I just found out that one of my best friends couldn't trust me, or at least that's how it seemed. 'He's at home today. There's tons of stuff they-the family, I mean- have to work out before they can move and stuff.' Cee Cee explained. 'Oh yea, that makes sense.' I said as I sat down at our normal eating-lunch spot, and took a bite of my baloney and cheese sandwich.

After school I found Dopey consumed by a crowd of Kelly Prescott and Paul Slater clones-not literally, of course. _Wow, if there were really that many Paul Slaters the world would definitely be in for it. _OK, so, back to the point. Dopey was doing his usual, trying to impress the junior girls of The Mission Academy, with his buddies cheering him on, with every mindless comment. It's actually those comments that get the girls drooling all over him, surprisingly enough. I pushed through the group, then to Dopey, said, 'Hey, I need you to take me somewhere after school.' The crowd had started to get smaller, but because there were still a few of Dopey's more loyal fans lingering, Dopey felt the need to say, 'Are you kidding me? I'd die before I let you get in a car with me.' Then he smiled at one of his buddy's, who, of course, was laughing at this not so intelligent remark. I shot his buddy, Jared Morris, a sarcastic glare, then looked back at Dopey, 'Shut up, Brad, if that were at all true, you would be dead already. Give me the keys and walk home, or come now.' 'Calm down, I'm coming. Just give me a sec,' he said. Then he turned to Jared, saying something-probably something nasty about me, I suspect-then he turned toward the Land Rover and pulled the keys from his pocket.

Dopey took me to Adam's, with no little amount of arguing and complaining, then sped down the street as soon as I'd slammed the car door shut. I went straight up to Adam's door and was surprised to see through the living room window that there were already boxes scattered across the floor, ready to be filled. I knocked hard, to be sure they heard me, then stepped back a few steps, holding my hands together a little nervously. At first no one answered the door, but the second time I knocked, Adam's mother came to the door, 'Oh, hello. You must be a friend of Adam's. Come on in.' she said pleasantly, making me wonder how 'tragic' the situation really was. I nodded my head and stepped through the door. 'Yeah, that's me. I just thought I'd swing by after school to talk to Adam for a few minutes, is that OK?' I said, nodding. 'Oh yeah, honey, that's fine. Adam!' She called, loudly up the stairs.

I was totally starting to think that maybe this was not such a good idea, when Adam came down the stairs, slowly, with an almost surprised look on his face. 'Suze- What are you doing here?' Adam asked, obviously a little confused. 'Uh, yeah, Adam, do you think we could talk in private? I mean, is that cool?' I asked, looking down at my pointed, black shoes peeking from underneath my jeans. 'Yeah, that's cool.' Adam said, taking me into his kitchen. _Wow, Adam and Paul sure are different from each other. Paul would have taken me to his bedroom and milked the situation for all it was worth. This is different. _'Adam, I know that I'm not supposed to know about any of this-' I said, slowly. 'Any of what?' Adam cut me off. 'Well, your parents and stuff, I just heard from Cee Cee and I thought I would come over to see if you wanted to talk or anything.' I lied. I didn't actually go over to talk with him; I just needed to see what Father Dom had been talking about. 'Oh yeah, I thought she might…Tell you, I mean. I think I'm OK, though. I wasn't too close to my dad. I'll really miss you guys when I change schools, though.' He said to me, smiling half-heartedly. 'Yeah, we'll miss you too. We should get together sometime this week, as kind of a going away thing-not that you're going away, but, you know. Um. I should go; I have a lot of…homework to get to.' I said a little awkwardly. 'We_ should_ do something. It would probably be fun. Yeah, well, I guess I'll talk to you later then, huh, Suze?' Adam raised his eyebrows, and pursed his lips. He stood up and began walking up the stairs, then turned around one last time to nod, kind of as a goodbye.

I stood up to go to the door, when Adam's mother caught me and said casually, 'You must be Suze, Adam never really introduced us. Please call me Karen.' Then she stuck out her hand, to shake mine. I shook her hand and smiled. 'Yeah, that's me.' I said in my most polite voice, and then reached for the handle to let myself out. 'You're going already?' She said, surprised, 'Because, I-I just thought that maybe you could get Adam to open up to you a little bit. He hasn't said a lot since we told him-his father and I, I mean. Adam's a great kid; I really didn't mean to hurt him like this.' Adam's mom, Karen, said with a worried look strewn across her face. Water was slowly filling her hazel eyes. 'Are you OK, Mrs. - I mean, Karen?' I asked, trying to sound sympathetic. 'Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I should let you go, don't worry about me.' I could see the tears starting to stream down her face, 'I- I just needed to be wanted, and he wasn't _wanting_ me.'

I didn't know what to do but stand there, blankly, listening to her. I was caught completely off guard, even though it was the second time that day someone had come to me to cry on my shoulder-not literally, of course. But I had to cut her a little slack; she probably hadn't gotten to vent to anyone, with Adam being so, well normal for a kid in his situation, he probably wasn't the first person she'd want to go to, of course, I don't see how I was, but whatever. _Hmmm… But what was she talking about, being wanted?_

'Mark, he just couldn't with all the work and business trips he had to go on. I couldn't help it, Susan.' Karen looked up into my face, trying to convince me that whatever she 'couldn't help' was OK for her to do. She got my name wrong, too. 'Look, I-' I tried to say, but was interrupted by her distressed voice. 'And Susan, Ben _wanted _me, which does not happen often for a woman my age.' Adam's mother was finally calming down a little, and was wiping her eyes with a tissue she'd pulled from her pocket.

Wow. She had totally just spilled all kinds of information to me, and I didn't even have to make two trips. I felt so bad, though. Poor Adam; he probably was completely humiliated. I mean, if my mom cheated on my dad-or Andy, even, I would be totally shamed out. I mean, the only thing I really comprehended that came out of her mouth was something about cheating, and a guy named Ben, so I just assumed- And then, almost as randomly as Adam's mother's little episode, I was swept with a terrible feeling of guilt. I had been prying into Adam's life and it totally wasn't my business. I mean, mediating is my business. Jesse is my business. Cee Cee and Adam are my business, but not their parents. _Darn you, Suze. You sure can screw things over, can't you?_ I squeezed in a few words of comfort, and then slipped out the door, leaving Adam's mother feeling guilty and completely worked up, thanks to me.

After I'd walked home from Adam's-not such a pleasant walk, believe me- I was sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine anddiscussing the Prom and how it had gone with Kelly Prescott, one of my least favorite people at the Mission Academy. Then, my mother-what a life saver- called from down stairs, 'Suze, honey, Andy needs a hand with setting the table! Can you come down for a minute?' I tried to regain focus on Kelly's high-pitched voice blabbering on at a mile a minute. 'OK, so Suze, we have GOT to get together with a few of the people on the committee to, you know, celebrate the Prom's success! What do you say?' Kelly paused, only briefly to hear my answer, and then started up again, 'Because, if you can't do it, I'll just arrange something on my own- But I thought you might want to help me out a little with the planning, and all.' I totally did not want to help her out with the planning 'and all,' but I said it would be OK, just to get her off my back. Ugh…All the stuff with Adam's parents, plus this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eventually I managed to get off the phone with Kelly, and then leapt down the stairs and into the kitchen. My nose filled with a fiery, rich fragrance; and immediately I found myself taking in deep breaths of the delicious, appetizing scent.

'Whoa, what's cookin'? I asked my step dad, Andy, as I reached across Doc to rinse my hands in the loaded sink. I started towards the table, and then with my lightning fast reflexes, shot back around, towards Doc, to catch a dish towel he'd tossed at me to dry my dripping hands.

'It's a new Indian recipe I'm trying out. Tell me if you like it- I'm not exactly sure how it turned out.' Andy announced, as he carried the spicy, hot dish to the table with his mitted hand.

Andy was wearing an apron and oven mitts as he darted across the kitchen, snatching up salts and spices. This wasn't exactly a very manly ritual for a guy like Andy, the father of three boys, but hey- it was cool with me as long as I got to have a little bit of that whatever-it's-called that he just cooked up.

'Boys!' Andy shouted up the stairs, hands cupped over his mouth, 'Dinner's ready!' Doc had returned to his room, but was back down the stairs in a second when he heard Andy yelling.

In this house, dinner was a big thing; when it's ready, its ready- And my mother and I had simply had to adjust after moving in with Andy and sons. I guess it wasn't so bad.

I watched my step brothers eat, in disgust- not a rare practice for me, to be totally honest. The food was so great, not a surprise to me, considering Andy had made it, but what happened a little way through dinner _was_ a surprise to me, completely. _Ding Dong! _The doorbell rung loudly throughout the house, and suddenly Dopey, his mouth still full, shot out of his chair, to go for the door. The rest of us sat there, watching the glasses of pineapple juice slowly come to a stop after bobbling around on their bottoms for a moment, after Dopey's rough departure.

Dopey sat down at his spot at the table, looking slightly disappointed. We all watched him for a short moment, confusedly, but then were interrupted when Jesse came around the corner and into the kitchen. He shot me a glance, then looked at Andy and said in his beautiful soft voice, 'I apologize for interrupting. I just wanted to speak with Susannah for a moment, but if you all are busy then I guess I'll come back-' my mother cut him off to say politely, 'Hey, Jesse, how about you stay and eat with us. There's plenty of food and we haven't seen you since that dance you and my Susie went to. Maybe you guys could tell us a little about it.' _Oh thank you, Mom, I love you! _I thought. I heard Dopey say, under his breath, 'Oh, please do.' In a very sneaky, almost cruel voice. I kicked him underneath the table, then watched him as he swore silently and cradled his shin in his hands. I looked up at Jesse and chimed in, 'Yeah! Jesse, please stay. It would be really great.' This whole time Andy had sat there, not sure of what to do or say to our guest, maybe because he came during Andy's sacred time, or maybe because he was my boyfriend, but whatever the case, Andy stayed fairly quiet up until that moment when he cheerfully agreed to the offer his wife, my mother had made to Jesse- my boyfriend. 'Uh, yeah- that sounds alright…' Jesse said, pulling up an empty chair, 'It smells good too.' My mom laughed a little awkwardly at Jesse's equally awkward joke. Andy dished Jesse a plateful of spicy Indian heaven, then joined into the conversation he had patiently been having with my mother, about prom and how it had gone for the two of us.

The whole meal was a little uncomfortable at first, but then slowly Andy and my mom warmed up to Jesse, and he did the same. We all chatted a little about prom-the most awkward part- then moved on to other subjects. After dinner was over, Andy forced Dopey to clear the table, while Andy, my mom, Jesse and I engaged in a loud, colorful game of cards. The night flew by and everyone was actually enjoying themselves. How cool, Jesse getting a long with my sort-of family. Renaissance man, he can steal my heart _and _my family's all at the same time. I know, kind of corny, but that's how I felt- completely head-over-heels in love with him, even to the point where I would say things so lame as what I just did.

When the end of the night rolled around, I wasn't too disappointed because I was still totally dying to hear what Jesse had come to tell me in the first place. I hadn't seen him for a couple nights and couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

Jesse held the creaky screen door open for me as I walked out into the fresh, warm, California night. He followed me onto our driveway, where I'd decided was way more private than near the door, after catching a few spies sneaking around-my brothers listening in on our conversation, I mean. I slid up onto the hood of the Land Rover and swung my legs gently, tapping the front of the car. Jesse leaned against the car, next to me, and asked, 'so, how are you, Susannah?' A puzzled look swept my face and I looked down at his perfect skin, catching the moonlight, 'Jesse, I thought you came to tell me something.' I said-a little confused actually. 'I just needed to talk to you- is all I said.' Jesse said in a pleasantly defensive tone. 'Oh. OK, I guess.' I answered, nodding my head. The two of us sat there for a few minutes, me, kicking my feet against the car, and Jesse closing his eyes and lifting his head towards the cool breeze.

The silence was finally broken when Jesse announced softly, 'Adam wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to go to his school's football game, this Friday night,' _Whoa. My friend was asking my boyfriend to ask me out? That can't be right. _'He already spoke with Cee Cee, and she agreed.' _OK, that's seems a little more natural. _'But wait, I thought Adam didn't start at his new school for a while- like a few months or something.' I asked, totally surprised by my new realization. 'Don't ask me-I'm just the messenger.' Jesse said, the corners of his lips stretching into a glow of a smile. 'Hmm…' I hummed quietly, 'I guess I'll have to give him a quick call tonight.' 'I guess so.' Jesse said, pushing away from the car, 'I should really get going, I have classes in the morning. Goodbye, Susannah Simon.'

I slid down from the car, so I was standing inches away from Jesse. I could feel his heat softly tickle my bare skin. 'Bye Jesse.' I answered, searching his face for emotion. 'Bye.' He repeated, as he slowly leaned in and gave me the most innocent kiss I'd ever been given, a sweet, simple kiss that meant the world to me. Jesse looked into my eyes, then turned away sharply to leave.

I stood there, for a while, watching his car pull out of our driveway, then folded my arms across my chest and headed inside to call Adam.


End file.
